House Johanston
' House Johanston' is a very large Gothic noble Household located in Bolten and dominating the town of Johanasburgh where they reign supreme. House Johanston was a provincial level house under the Kingdom of Bolten meaning they only answered to House Bolten, but following the Lucernian control of the region they would gain more influence and land stretching closer to Karhold. House Johanston was first founded during the rise of House Stark and during this time they were very loyal to House Stark and it would be in this form they would remain for generations. When the Stark Rebellion occured they would remain bitter loyalists to the Starks and when House Starke formed and left for the valley they attempted to follow but were stopped by House Bolten who threatened their exsitence thus forcing them to remain. History Early History House Johanston was first founded during the rise of House Stark and during this time they were very loyal to House Stark and it would be in this form they would remain for generations. Karhold Rebellion When the Stark Rebellion occurred they would remain bitter loyalists to the Starks and when House Starke formed and left for the valley they attempted to follow but were stopped by House Bolten who threatened their exsitence thus forcing them to remain. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War :'' "The Kingdom of Bolten was the first time we were ever met agressively by an oponent, and at first we were shocked at their actions. I determined quickly that they had to be stopped at any cost, and this led to our promise to defend our two major allies in the region, and a massive influx of our troops into the region."'' :-William Lovie III. With the taking of Westbrige the region of Bolten became more interested in its own growth and in particular they really wanted to get the Lucernian army involved in pitch battles which they had the numbers to survive. In order to do this they begin threatening several allies of Lucerne in western Westros in the form of Koenisburg, and the town of Jeutenburg. While these threats rancheted up the Kingdom of Lucerne did exactly what the Boltens hoped they would do when they brought huge forces to bear on the defences of the Westros river crossing of Levin. The Lucernians also made it known that any action taken against their allies in Koenisburg, or Jeutenburg would be deemed a deceleration of war against Lucerne itself. This promice to defend meant a lot to the two towns, and most believed that with that the conflict would be ended before any blood was spilled. This idea changed quickly when the Kingdom of Bolten sacked Jeutenburg in a massive siege that took place in the guise of a peace mission. Noteable Members Family Members * † Adelhelm Johanston II. Died of sickness ** † Kirsa Johanston. Died during childbirth. ***Thomas Johanston **** † Sasha Karstark. Killed by Harrion Karstark *****Domeric Johanston ****Klara Johanston *****Filibert Johanston ***** † Anselma Johanston. Killed during the Dreadfort Court Massacre *****Adelhelm Johanston III. *****Alido Johanston ***Metalyn Johanston ****Rickard Karstark II. *** † Eike Johanston. Died of sickness Other Noteables Vassal Houses Category:Goths Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Westros Category:Houses in Bolten